


Off to Never Never Land

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s02e10 Hunted, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Sam and Dean cuddled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off to Never Never Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [too_rational](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=too_rational).



> Title from Metallica's "Enter Sandman" (hush little baby, don't say a word, never mind that noise you heard).

After Mommy, Sammy could only sleep if Dean was holding him. Which was fine by Dean, because he could only sleep if he could reach Sammy. If Dean was in Sammy's room when the fire started, he could take Sammy and run without Daddy telling him, so Daddy could save Mommy without worrying about Sammy and Dean.

After Jess, Sam didn't try to sleep. Like checking database after database for hints of connections other than the obvious to Mom would bring Jess back, or something. Dean finally gave up and dragged Sam over to the bed and shoved him down on it, then sprawled across him just to make sure he'd stay.

After Dad, Dean couldn't sleep. Yeah, Sam scared him sometimes—_"I moved it. Like Max."_—but that was more _for_ than _of_ (_"It's suicide!" "I don't care!"_); Sam was just a big cuddly teddy bear, really. Case in point. What had Dad seen that Dean couldn't see?

After Jake, nothing. Sam didn't seem to have any clue what Dean had gone through, and Dean—well, it wouldn't hurt to get Sam used to the idea that Dean wouldn't always be there.

After the Trickster, Dean finally started asking for a king instead of two queens. That's how long it took for Sam to be able to sleep alone again.

After Alastair, nothing. Dean wasn't so fond of being touched anymore, and Sam...who knew what went on in his head now.

After Lucifer, it was back to the king beds. Dean was damned if he was ever letting his brother out of arm's reach again.


End file.
